Mi dulce pesadilla
by SaicoReisen
Summary: Sin duda alguna el amor imposible es el que más duele. Marshall lee experimenta una situación un poco divertida donde tendrá la oportunidad de acercarse a ese amor imposible. ¿Lograra acaso que Gumball deje de verlo solo como un vampiro travieso? ¿Una broma se vuelve algo serio?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Alguna vez han estado enamorados? Y si su respuesta es sí, ¿Alguna vez ese amor ha sido por tanto tiempo que ya no aguantan más sin decírselo? Y si su respuesta es sí, ¿Alguna vez ese amor ha sido un príncipe de chicle que sólo piensa en sus dulces ciudadanos, que aparte te odia solo por divertirte con ellos y que intenta desaparecerte a cualquier costo para el día de su cumpleaños?

Bueno pues esta es mi trágica historia, un poco común, yo se que se sentirán identificados.

Una historia en donde yo Marshall lee soy la única víctima y Gumball el malvado rompe corazones.

 _ **Hola pequeñas hermosuras *~* está es una nueva historia en la que me estoy divirtiendo muuuucho espero que ustedes igual se diviertan y voten, comenten, opinen y pasen la historia a otras personas, de verdad se los agradecería.**_

 _ **Pronto estaré subiendo capítulo por favor hagan me saber que les interesa la historia :3….**_


	2. Capitulo 1

¡Hola! Me llamo Gumball soy el príncipe de un reino, del dulce reino en donde cuida a todos mis dulces habitantes y procuró que nada malo os pasa. Desde que tengo memoria he vivido aquí y amo mi labor. Todos los días me levanto, desayuno y salgo a atender diligencias pero desde hace uno años no tengo que preocuparme tanto por los problemas de seguridad de mi pueblo ya que Fionna; una dulce y heroica humana de 15 años me ha estado ayudado mucho en eso, en compañía de su mejor amiga Cake; una encantadora gata y eso me alivió mucho. Sin embargo hace unos meses me ocurrió una desgracia, no, no, mejor dicho una calamidad. Marshall lee hijo de la reina de la nocheosfera vino a vivir muy cerca de mi reino. Según se parece que se ha peleado con su madre y lamentablemente ahora me toca aguantar lo a mí. Es travieso, maleducado, altanero, egoísta e incluso podría decir qué malvado.

Tan solo esta semana me ha jugado como 10 bromas y arruinado dos eventos y ya estoy cansado de que me moleste tanto. Dentro de un mes organizare una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y no quiero que me lo arruine y ya entendí que con no invitarlo no es suficiente, o sea tiene el descaro de presentarse sin invitación, en fin, haré lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que eso pase.

En este momento un guardia banana me acaba de informar que Marshall hizo que dos hermanos se pelearan hasta causar un alboroto, que amarró a un dulce habitante que no para de gritar a un árbol y que está molestando a una anciana. Ahora tengo que ir a solucionar esto y aprovecharé para ir con Fionna sé que ella tendrá ideas para hacer que se valla o algo por el estilo.

Cuando llegué Marshall estaba tirado en el piso muerto de risa por todo el caos que provocó y por mi color de piel cuando comencé a gritarle por todo lo que había hecho ¡cómo me saca de quicio! Fionna me ayudo a desatar a Pan de canela y a controlar a los hermanos, Cake que se encargó de llevar a la viejita a su casa.

Al terminar de resolver todo Marshall ya había dejado reírse como loco y sólo nos veía con decepción - _tienes que arruinar la diversión príncipe, ¿porque no lo tomas con humor?- me dijo con un aire de frustración_ -

- _Porque son la gente a la que protejo y quiero Marshall y no puedo divertirme mientras tú las molestas_ \- ya estaba molesto por su actitud.

- _Bueno chicos ya dejen de pelear y Marshall me caes bien pero en serio deja de causar problemas_ \- la verdad es que Fionna es más paciente con él tal vez porque se conocen un poco más a fondo, ella sabía cómo tratarlo.

- _Vamos muñeca si tú me dieras unos besitos tal vez me aportaría como un buen murciélago- dijo con un tono de conquistador y presuntuoso, qué hacían buena combinación. –Jaja, no comiences Marshall_ \- Fionna se había acostumbrado a que siempre que podía Marshall le coqueteaba aunque ella nunca le correspondía, creo que eso hacía que se encapricha más.

Era una cena incómoda para mí así que antes de que siguieran hable. – _ya, ya, aquí Lo importante es que yo no quiero que hagas tus bromitas, no mientras estés en el dulce reino ¿está claro?_ \- odiaba cómo me veía con su ceja alzada y su media sonrisa, como retándome y burlándose de mí intento de autoridad hacia él. - _bueno príncipe, me voy porque estoy cansada y Cake también. ¡Adiós! y llámame si hay problemas de nuevo_ \- me dijo la rubia mientras se iba montada en su gata. Era una de las cosas maravillosas de Cake, podía tomar cualquier forma y tamaño realmente eres sensacional. La humana se marchó dejándome solo con Marshall en medio de la calle y de noche.

 _-¡Bah! Bueno también me voy, la diversión terminó- su cinismo me alteraba. –¡Oye Marshall! Que quieres para qué aceptes irte de aquí por lo menos un mes-_ Si, si ya sé que el baile es dentro de un mes y medio ¡pero vamos! tengo que aprovechar y estar en paz el mayor tiempo posible.

– _jujuju, ¿porque quieres que me vaya? ¿Qué es lo que escondes? presiento mucha diversión-_

 _-no es nada de eso sólo quiero estar en paz-_ mentí aunque no sé si sea tan bueno en eso _. -Jaja, No soy tonto Gumball sé que en un mes es tu cumpleaños y todos los años haces una fiesta o como se llame-_ olvide que aquí en el reino todo se sabe. Puse cara de estrés y decidí hablarle directo y sin rodeos.

 _-Está bien, si es eso y francamente no quiero que tú estés cerca ese día así que estoy dispuesto a darte lo que pidas, claro algo que pueda cumplirte-_ su cara se transformó en una hamaca de triunfo combinada con picardía dándome un poco de escalofríos.

 _-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? porque déjame decirte que me interesan muchas cosas que tal vez tu no quieras darme-_ ¡Su ceja alzada de verdad que me molesta!

 _-S-sí, seguro, bueno creo-_

 _-Quiero… una… noche contigo-_


	3. Capítulo 2

No sé si fue mi cara de tonto o mi tono carmesí lo que hizo que empezar a reírse. ¿A caso se está burlando de mí? ¿Es otro de esos malditos juegos? Me desespere y comencé a alzar un poco la voz— _¡Mira Marshall! No estoy para jueguitos y…_ —me interrumpió de pronto lo que hizo que comenzara a respirar más tranquilo— _Oye, oye, ¿qué clase de noche imaginaste? ¡Oh por dios Gumball eres un pervertido!_ —su manera de ser es tan molesta y más molesto es su facilidad de hacerme caer en sus tontos juegos.

— _Marshall te lo diré de una buena vez, tu presencia es una molestia y de verdad necesito que te vayas un tiempo_ —creo que se me he puesto más serio de lo normal. Su rostro ha tomado una extraña mueca, como si esa expresión no me fuese familiar, como si su ceja levantada por fin desapareciera y lo hiciera verse como alguien más normal, sin prepotencia, incluso bien.

— _¿Por qué_ _?_ —De pronto dijo lo cual me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— _¿Por qué que?_ —conteste desconcertado —. _¿Porque no te caigo bien?_ —su pregunta no correspondía con lo que estamos hablando, me pareció tan raro que hiciera esas preguntas así de repente que obviamente me percate de que estaba a punto de jugar me otra broma, solo que esta vez no le permitiría que se burlaran de mí.

— _Sí, sí, lo que sea, sólo piensa en mi petición y ofrecimiento_ —dije tratando de aparentar desinterés por la pregunta anterior. Aunque antes de irme pude notar una mueca triste lo cual me pareció demasiado extraño.

Marshall

Mi nombre es Marshall, soy hijo de la reina de la nocheosfera; un lugar lúgubre y aterrador, creo que por eso no me visitan mis amigos o quizá es el hecho de que no tengo muchos. Soy un vampiro muy travieso; según multitud de opiniones ajenas y no soy nada querido en muchos lugares. Creo que me han vetado de la mayoría de restaurantes y bars. Tengo una banda llamada "The Scream Kings" en la cual compongo canciones y tocó mi achabajo, dentro de mí banda tengo a unos buenos amigos (tal vez los únicos verdaderos) y mi mejor amigo; llamado que Keil, quien me soporta y me apoyan en la mayoría de las cosas.

Desde hace mucho tiempo eh estado enamorado de una persona muy peculiar, parecerá muy tierno pero existen unos pequeños inconvenientes como;

1.- Somos hombres.

2.- Me odia porque no puedo evitar molestarlo.

3.- Y tiene demasiadas responsabilidades como para prestarme atención.

Pero ¡vamos! soy mitad vampiro y mitad demonio, es casi una obligación hacer maldades. En fin yo siento imposible el hecho de estar juntos.

Hace aproximadamente 5 años comencé a escribir algunas historias de género romántico (chicoXchico) ya que nunca me atreví a confesárselo, así que decidí desahogarme de esa manera. La historia que actualmente estoy escribiendo es "Polos opuestos" Y aunque no es de las mejores cada vez me duele más seguir escribiendo. Ya es una necesidad la de querer estar con él.

Mis historias son totalmente secretas, nadie sabe qué este apuesto vampiro escribe cursilerías excepto mi querido amigo Keil, él es quien más las lee y me pide que escriba más. El sabe absolutamente todo de mi vida, incluso que hace 2 años me peleé con mi madre porque se enteró de que soy gay y al parecer el ser gay arruina el plan de mami ¡La gran respetada Marceline!

Hace unos instantes Gumball se ha molestado conmigo se veía enojado, bueno tengo que admitir que me estaba divirtiéndome molestando a un par de ciudadanos y al parecer está mal ya que de la ira Gumball se puso rojo.

Fionna también estaba ahí pero ella nunca me dice nada, sólo que no altere tanto el príncipe y que me comporte, no sé porque pero me molesta que estén tanto tiempo juntos. Hace poco la observe como lo veía ¡casi se le iban los ojos! y decidí coquetearle para que no se fijará más en él.

Gumball también me pidió que me fuera lejos del país de OOO por lo menos hasta después de su cumpleaños y bueno pues sinceramente yo quería fastidiar lo ese día, pero la forma tan desesperada en que me lo pidió me hizo sentir... triste. No me había puesto a pensar que tan molesto puedo ser a veces como para que me dijera que me daba lo que quería. Lo he estado pensado y creo que le haré caso, pero antes quiero una buena recompensa por mi obediencia.


	4. Avisote -

_**¡Aviso!**_

 _ **Hola hermosuras *-* etto... quería avisarles que durante 2 semas estaré inactiva y no podre subir capitulo debido a mis proyectos finales de la universidad. Sé que tal vez no les interese pero de todos modos quería avisarles.**_

 _ **Los extrañare a morir, ya veré que hago para recompensarlos por esto. Los amodoro y espero que estén disfrutando la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla para ustedes.**_


	5. Chapter 3

Gumball

Hoy me siento un poco más relajado en cuanto a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, tengo la sensación de que Marshall accederá a mi petición. Realmente no me interesa que me pida, hare lo que este en mis manos para conseguir que se marche. No soporto sus tontas bromas o sea ¿Cómo puede decir que quiere una noche conmigo? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? Sea lo que sea nunca había bromeado con cosas de ese tipo.

Para mi desgracia hoy tengo otro evento; la fiesta del té. Es algo usual por aquí, se lleva a cabo en el bosque y realmente no me gustaría cancelarlo y menos por un mocoso malcriado, tengo las esperanzas de que no se presente, que tengo otras bromas en que ocuparse y se olvide de que día es hoy. Como precaución le he pedido a Fionna que me ayude a vigilar durante el evento y que detenga a Marshall si se presenta.

El evento estaba yendo de maravilla, faltaba poco para que terminara y por un momento me tranquilice incluso Fionna bajo la guardia.

No tenía tiempo de estarme preocupando por si Marshall venia o no, tenía que estar sentado en una silla mientras rebotaba, mantener el equilibrio y tomar té, llevo años perfeccionando mi técnica y hace poco logre hacerlo a la perfección. Me hubiera gustado que mi madre me viera, ella era un as en todo esto. Extraño mucho a mi madre, sus consejos, su sabiduría, su inteligencia, todo. Bonnibel era una reina digan de todos los elogios que hoy se escuchan por parte de los ciudadanos e incluso los otros reinos… pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que todo iba tan bien hasta que…

— _¡Hey! Pero que linda reunión, tengo que decir que a mi casa no ha llegado ninguna invitación ¿Debería estar molesto?_ —Su ironía.

— _Al parecer ha ocurrido una confusión porque es obvio que tuve que enviarla a tu casa_ —.Y mi ironía.

— _De eso estoy seguro ¿Cómo podrías no invitarme si me adoras?_ —Me divierten un poco.

— _De todas maneras ya hemos terminado Marshall, lo siento._

— _¿Entonces puedo irme Gumball?_ —Me dijo la rubia un poco impaciente.

— _Oh, sí claro Fionna gracias por todo y gracias a ti también Cake_ —.

— _¡De nada!_ —Contestaron ambas a unisón.

— _Hola hermosa ¿Hoy si te animaras a salir con este apuesto vampiro?_

— ***Jaja*** _Hoy no Gumball, iré a jugar videojuegos con Cake. ¡Adiós a ambos!_

— _Bueno está bien pero algún día Fionna_ —Esos momentos de coqueteo entre ellos me fastidian.

Después de eso los invitados y Fionna junto con Cake se marcharon dejándome inevitablemente una vez más con mi dolor de cabeza.

— _¿Sabes? Me hiere que no me hayas invitado._

— _¡No juegues! Sabemos muy bien porque no te invite._

— _Si bueno…_ — Lo interrumpí

— _Por cierto referente a lo de la otra vez ¿Qué respondes a mi ofrecimiento?_

— _Oh cierto, bueno su majestad estoy dispuesto a cumplir su demanda._

— _¿Enserio? Y ¿por qué cambias de opinión?_ — Pregunte aunque ya tenía una idea del porqué.

— _Por dos motivos._

— _¿Cuáles son esos motivos?_

— _Bueno, el primero es que quiero que me cumplas unas pequeñas peticiones_ —Claro.

— _Ya decía yo que no me saldría gratis pero qué más puedo esperar de ti y el segundo motivo ¿Cuál es?_

— _Es porque de verdad quiero que en tu cumpleaños te la pases muy bien y seas feliz…_

 _¡Holaaaaaa! Hermosuras, los extrañe :') un chorromil, sé que tarde en subir capitulo pero de verdad estas no han sido mis semanas. Lo bueno de esto es que ya estoy de vacaciones y escribiré mucho *-* ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Háganme saber si les está gustando_

 _Comenten, den follow y pasen la historia de verdad se los agradecería muchísimo, nos estamos leyendo. Pronto subiré capitulo. Los amoooo 3_


	6. Aviso a quien interese

Historia Cancelada, gracias a esas lindas personas que leyeron hasta aquí pero la historia tiene muuuuuuuuuuy poco interés y así no puedo escribir :( lo siento. Gracias por su tiempo y bueno pues será lo último que publique. Adiós y gracias por todo.


	7. Chapter 4

**Marshall**

— ¿Eee? ¿A-a que te refieres con eso?

¿¡Cómo se me ocurre decir lo del segundo motivo!? Sí que hago cosas sin pensar. Sé que lo hice queriendo demostrar que de verdad me interesa pero me siento muy avergonzado ¿Por qué digo cosas tan cursis? ¡Yo, un demonio tan genial!

—Pue… —interrumpió un pequeño ser de dulce con un traje elegante.

— ¡Señor! ya está todo listo para regresar al castillo, solo lo estamos esperando a usted.

—Voy en un segundo mentita.

— Si príncipe —termino de decir y acto seguido se retiró.

— Perdón ¿Qué decías Marshall?

—Nada, solo estaba bromeando. Hubieras visto tu cara —dije mientras actuaba una risa burlona

—Sí, sí, JA-JA que gracioso eres pero créeme empiezo a dejar de caer en tus bromitas tontas. En fin, ahora ya me tengo que ir pero ve mañana al dulce reino para que hablemos de los términos y condiciones para nuestro pequeño acuerdo —remarco lo último haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—See me da lo mismo, voy en la tarde. Hasta mañana, lindo —Me fui después de decir eso un poco satisfecho ya que se cuanto lo incomodaría eso y me divierte, además si se lo quería decir.

Hay una cosa que de verdad me molesta y es que Fionna le llamara con tanta confianza a Gumball ¿No se supone que es algo así como una empleada y además menor que el? ¿Habrá algo entre ellos y por eso tanta confianza?... Aaaaa eso sí que me irrita tan solo con pensarlo. Supongo que definitivamente tendré que enamorar a la humana para que se aleje de el en todo caso. Cuando este rendida a mis pies ya veré que hacer con ella.

A la siguiente noche me levante con muchos ánimos ya que iría al castillo a hablar con Gumball y presentía que sería muy divertido. Cuando llegue al castillo me recibió mentita y me pidió que esperara un poco, subió por las escaleras y bajo en compañía de aquel pelirosado, al parecer lo había levantado.

— ¿Qué paso Gumball?

— Tú me dijiste que viniera ¿no lo recuerdas?

— Oh cierto, lo lamento pero ¿Por qué no viniste en el día?

— Pues por el sol, no tenía ganas de andar por ahí con una sombrilla.

— Bueno, está bien y dime ¿Qué es lo que me vas a pedir a cambio de irte?

— Mmm veamos, quiero cuatro cosillas sin importancia. Estoy seguro que para ti será nada.

— ¡4! Creí que solo pedirías 1 cosa, pero bueno ¿Qué más me queda? Dímelas.

— Te las iré diciendo cuando sea conveniente, por lo pronto te dire la primera; quiero… que pasemos… tiempo juntos —dije de manera lenta y dándole un tono un poco dramático.

— ¿Qué? Marshall ¿Es otra de tus bromas? —Se le veía un poco molesto y desconcertado.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —Le dije en tono bajo y acercándome un poco.

— C-creo que eres un idiota.

— Auch. Espero que un idiota muy guapo.

— No, no lo creo.

— Oye es enserio, vamos a pasear y divertirnos un poco, yo que sé.

— ¡Mira Marshall con que sea otra de tus bromitas lo vas a pagar! En fin, dime cuando y donde vamos a ir para avisarle a Fionna y que nos acompañe.

— ¿Fionna? Y ¿Por qué demonios ella tiene que ir? —De nuevo ella.

— Porque es mi aventurera protectora y no te tengo confianza, además ¿no se supone que ella te agrada mucho?

— Pero el trato es tú y yo nada más o no hay trato así que piénsalo. Ah y si me agrada y mucho, es muy linda ¿No crees? Pero no la quiero involucrar en esto —Tenía ganas de ver su reacción pero…

— Bueno está bien, me da igual, solo avísame ¿quieres?

— Yo te busco primor —Aunque finja me duele su indiferencia.

Después de eso me fui. Pienso que su timidez cuando le digo ese tipo de cosas es tierna y graciosa. Solo espero que todo salga de acuerdo a mi plan.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa linduras *-* como pueden ver eh decidido seguir publicando la historia. Aunque sean muuuy poquitos los que se interesan por la historia, no importa, llegare hasta el final. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero que se la pasen muuuuy bien en las fiestas *-* ¡Recuerden que lo más preciado es estar con las personas que uno quiere!**

 **Los amoooo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que espero sean antes del 24 o el mismo 24 como regalo de navidad de mi parte *-*.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Gumball**

¿Primor? pero ¿qué demonios? ¡Este chico tiene un serio problema! ¿Como puede decir tales cosas? Sobre todo porque ambos somos hombres. Y después está lo del tiempo juntos ¡No entiendo nada!

Está bien, lo de Fionna no es tanto por la seguridad, de todos modos la mayoría de veces que salgo ella ni me acompaña pero si tanto le gusta pues ¿qué tiene que estar haciendo conmigo?  
Su actitud me saca de quicio sinceramente. Una cosa que sí me gustaría saber es ¿cuáles son las otras tres cosas que me pedirá? Pero creo que ni tiene sentido hacerme bolas con todos pensamientos.

Después de Marshall se fue con su actitud burlona me dispuse a dormir. Cuando desperté mi día transcurrió de lo más normal, no tuve que ver a Fionna, es una chica agradable y realmente me agrada pero la asocio con Marshall y por eso me disgusta su presencia, aunque pensándolo mejor sólo me molesta cuando Marshall está con ella ¿Será que me gustas Fionna?...  
Mejor dejó de pensar en todo eso o terminaré confundido.

Me pase casi toda la tarde en mi laboratorio con mis experimentos que me ayudan a resolver muchos asuntos en el reino además de que estoy buscando la forma de hacerme inmortal ya que se que nadie mas que yo podría cuidar tan bien de este reino. Ya un poco cansado me dirigía a mi habitación para descansar y me topé con mentita que al parecer estaba esperándome para darme unos avisos y recados que siempre dejan cuando me ausentó del exterior, y me entregó un recado de Marshall que decía:

" Lindura, nos vemos mañana a las ocho cuando el sol haya caído. Iremos a el lago que está por el reino de los duendes, veras que nos divertiremos aunque sea un poco, tengo en mente una noche de campo. Te espero con ansias.  
 **Firma: tu apuesto vampiro** "

Pero ¡qué demonios! ¿Por qué siempre hace ese tipo de bromas qué me avergüenzan?, lo odio. Sólo espero que esta noche de campo no sea como estar en el infierno.

Al día siguiente desperté con mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, me refiero a que Marshall es capaz de muchas bromas crueles y eso es lo que me da miedo, pero para no tener qué sufrir demasiado le pediré a Fiona que interrumpa esa tontería y me saque de ahí con cualquier excusa. Y supongo que le haré un favor a Marshall para que vea a su amada.

Eh ido a casa de Fiona y me ha dicho que sólo había un problema y era que irían a ayudar a tronquitos con algo así que podría tardar en llegar pero aran todo lo posible, pude percatarme de que le apareció extraña la circunstancia y ¿a quién no? o sea voy a salir con quien siempre peleó y quiero que me saquen de ahí, se debe estar preguntando en primer lugar ¿Por qué voy? pero no puedo ni quiero decirle nada, pensara que soy raro y que dejo que Marshall juegue fácilmente con migo aunque empiezo a dudar que eso no sea cierto.

\- Oye príncipe... - la interrumpí  
-No, no, ya habíamos dicho que me dijeras Gumball. No tienes porque hablarme con tanta formalidad.  
-Bueno, Gumball ¿porque vas si no estás cómodo con ello?  
-Bueno realmente este... es... porque... ¡me obligó! Dice que hará más desastres si no lo acompañe a ver algo, no sé, es rarito ¿No crees?  
\- Creo que aunque es extraño pero supongo que está bien. Uste... perdón, Tú no te preocupes, te sacaré de ahí.  
-¡Gracias! Oye ¿Puedo molestarte con una pregunta?  
-Si, no hay problema ¿Cuál es?  
\- ¿Marshall te gusta? -Creo que no quería quedarme con la duda.  
-No, no, no, ¡para nada! ¿Por qué? ¿te dijo algo? o ¿Por qué preguntas?  
-Tranquila, tranquila, no es nada de eso, sólo quería saber.  
-Oh bueno, pues no es así.  
-Ok está bien. Entonces nos vemos más tarde ¿Sí? adiós.  
-Emm este, si adiós. 

Después de irme lo estuve pensando o sea me pareció que Fionna se veía muy nerviosa, es extraño pero me molesto.

Ya después me prepare, deje todo en orden en cuestión a mi reino y prepare unos dulces y postres, supongo que Marshall llevará el resto ya que no me dijo que yo lo hiciera. Dieron las 8, estaba esperando en el recibidor con las manos sudadas y muy nervioso por lo que me enfrentaba, de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta y...

 **Hola mis lindas hermosuras :3 espero que esten pasando un feliz dia. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de Mi dulce pesadilla y aunque no es mucho es mi pequeñito regalo de navidad *-* espero que su navidad sea muy hermosa. Recuerden que en mi tienen a una amiga y así. ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? ¿No creen que Gumball esta loquito? hahaha. Dejen me en un review que tal se las estan pasando en esta noche buena y en navidad.**

 **Los amodoro *-* ¡Felices fiestas! nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que tratare de hacer mas extenso y perdon por las faltas de ortografia haha :( no tengo disponible word y estoy apuradita haha**


	9. Chapter 6

**Gumball**

Me pare lo más recto y seguro que pude frente a que el vampiro tan molesto que guardaba en la puerta pero... ¡Estaba muy guapo! Quiero decir, siempre está guapo pero hoy tenía algo distinto y yo ni me tomé el tiempo de vestirme para la ocasión además frente al castillo esperaba una limosina de caramelo oscuro. Él estaba parado junto a la puerta con una sonrisa encantadora y me miraba de una forma tan distinta, tan electrizante.  
Sacudi un poco mi cabeza para deshacer aquel hechizo en la que me sumergí y me dirigí hacia la puerta, en cuanto estuve ahí Marshall tomó mi mano, se acercó y beso mi mejilla, acto seguido se acercó a mi oreja para susurrar:

-Gracias por aceptar ser mi compañía hoy

No tuve tiempo de responder porque él me conducía hacia la limosina, me abrió la puerta y con un leve gesto Indicó que entrar, después de que entrara Y cerrará la puerta dio la vuelta a la limosina y entró por el otro extremo. Cuando entró me volvió a mirar de esa forma dulce y seductora al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Listo?

\- S-sí, claro

\- Ok, vámonos Mentita

‑ ¿Mentita? ¿Qué hace mi mayordomo aquí?

\- Me debía un favor –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

\- Pero ¿Quién se quedara a cargo del castillo?

\- La chica Rol de canela su majestad, de todas formas solo serán un par de horas.

\- Oye Gum no te preocupes ¿Si?

\- Para ti es fácil decir eso, Marshall tú no tienes que diri…

\- Si, si, dirigir un reino, sé muy bien que eres un príncipe Gum y que tienes responsabilidades pero ¿Sabes? No tienes que recordármelo cada vez que nos vemos. Hoy solo quiero que te relajes y sonrías un poco.

\- Esta bien, lo intentare pero no te prometo nada –dije un poco agotado por toda esta tención que tengo cuando está cerca

\- Eso es suficiente para mí.

\- Y… ¿Qué haremos, solo comer?

\- Tu solo relájate, deja eso en mis manos.

\- Escucha Marshall si vas a jugarme una… -de nuevo me interrumpió.

\- No, no por favor confía en mi ¿De verdad es tan difícil?

\- La verdad, sí.

\- Bueno, hoy has una excepción por favor- Esa cara que pone, esa cara triste, esa cara me parte el alma por alguna razón.

\- Tienes razón creo que soy un poco paranoico.

\- Gracias Gum.

Cuando llegamos pude notar por qué quiso venir a este sitio, es realmente hermoso; el agua es de un azul cristalino perfecto, las luciérnagas y vegetación adornan de una manera sutil pero deslumbradora.

\- Oye Gum, Vuelve al mundo de OOO. Sí que te gusto ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

\- Más que hermoso, te luciste.

Justo en ese momento Marshall se acercó a mí por detrás y con su brazo rodeo mi cintura haciendo que me acercara más a él, mis mejillas tomaron ese color carmesí característico de mí y me quede por unos segundos sin saber nada más que cada parte de mí se erizaba, sentí su respiración en mi nuca, después unos besos en mi cuello y…

\- Su majestad ¿Dónde quiere que ponga todo? –Escuche a mentita desde atrás, lo habíamos dejado en la limosina con todo. Me aparte de inmediato y me acerque a Mentita dejando a Marshall atrás.

\- Eh e-este ponlo cerca del lago pero no demasiado.

\- Yo te ayudo Mentita –Escuche decir a Marshall con un tono de decepción…

 **Hola hermosuras *-* ¿Qué tal el capítulo? A mí me gustó mucho. Quería dejarles un par de cositas:**

 **La imagen del lago aunque no de noche como cuando llego Gumball con Marshall pero algo así, solo copien y peguen en su navegador: 3**

. /url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwallpaper% &bvm=bv.110151844, &psig=AFQjCNHSPtoQdrkFJcZUEhCk23yIM0Zo1w&ust=1451417530553032 **(Nota: La montaña que se ve al fondo de la imagen es del reino de hielo)**

 **Y también una canción que me recuerda mucho a Marshall, esa canción me la paso una amiga que admiro mucho a lo que me lleva, si les gusta la pareja de Bonnie y Marceline ella escribe sobre ello, búsquenla como** _ **Dichiro,**_ **está en perfil si mal no recuerdo.**

. /url?sa=t &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjHvcDWqf_JAhVEJCYKHfYfBG8QyCkIHTAA&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKQIJo57MLGg&usg=AFQjCNH0HQb5ic0zYXugMMNvGvyhVai4Gg&sig2=NX4rVeo7yJpnzbu-baN8vQ

 **Bueno eso era todo haha nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, deséenme mucha inspiración para subirlo pronto. Los amo 3**


	10. Chapter 7

**Gumball**

¿Por qué demonios me hechiza tanto? Mientras acomoda las cosas con Mentita no he podido dejar de verlo. Es tanta la inquietud que me provoco que sentí que tuve que alejarme por unos momentos para guardar la compostura.

\- Oigan chicos, mientras terminan eso iré a… a ver unas flores que están por allá –dije mientras caminaba a un tronco un tanto alejado de la orilla del lago.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda su majestad?

\- Está bien, pero ten cuidado Gum.

\- No, no Mentita, termina eso por favor.

Necesito aire, ya sé que estoy en un lago al aire libre pero con Marshall cerca me siento encerrado, en una caja fuerte envuelta en llamas. Ya después de haberme convencido de que no pasaba nada y que se acabaría pronto me puse a pensar que mentita lo está viendo todo y puede que mal interprete las bromas de Marshall así que pensé que sería mejor que lo enviara al castillo y regresara después en un par de horas por nosotros y todas las cosas.

\- ¡Mentita! Ven por favor.

\- ¡Si su majestad!

Cuando Mentita apareció frente a mi le explique que me sentía incómodo dejando todo a cargo de Rol de canela y que estaba bien si él se iba por un par de horas a supervisar y venia como a las 10 a recogerme. No tuvo objeción así que terminada la conversación se despidió y se fue dejándonos solos. Marshall no entendía y como yo no quería que pensara que quería estar solo con él, le dije el mismo cuento aunque no lo vi muy convencido.

Después de que Menta se fue Marshall me invito a sentarme en la manta que habían colocado sobre el suelo, sobre ella había un par de platos, vasos, comida, agua, etc.

\- Anda, vamos a comer.

\- S-sí, adelante.

Me preparo un platillo muy rico que comí con mucho gusto. Él comió una ensalada roja, realmente ama el rojo, dice que absorber ese color es placentero para el cómo vampiro.

Terminando de comer estuvimos bromeando un poco sobre la realeza, sus obligaciones y mandatos bobos. Creo que puede llegar a ser muy agradable cuando se lo propone. Cada vez que decía algo muy gracioso yo comenzaba a reír sin parar y él se quedaba viéndome.

\- Que sonrisa tan hermosa tienes.

\- E-este, gracias. Tú también tienes una linda sonrisa -¿Pero que acabo de decir?

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? Wow no me esperaba un cumplido tuyo.

\- No te emociones, no es para tanto.

\- Pues cada palabra que sale de tu dulce boca me hace emocionarme.

\- ¿Q-que? Marshall ¡Que cosas dices!

\- Oye Gum, te tengo una sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

\- Una que espero que te guste –Acabando de decir eso, floto hasta un arbusto cercano y saco de entre las ramas su achabajo, se acercó a mí, me miro y comenzó a tocar una canción;

 _[…]Tú dirás lo que tú quieras, pero ya me necesitas, tenlo claro.  
Aunque tú me digas no, yo seré sí, mis besos serán disparos.  
Pararé cuando me creas, tú no sabes cómo y cuánto te he esperado,  
A partir de ahora yo haré que tú me quieras aquí a tu lado.  
Ay, ay, ay,  
Ya está, se va encendiendo solo  
Es como un huracán dentro de ti que va encendiendo todo.  
Ay, ay, ay,  
Ya está, te llega en un segundo se queda en mí,  
En ti, aquí y ahora, y que se acabe el mundo._

 _Y si dices que no entiendes, te dirá que lo has sentido,  
Que no puedes detener aquello que ya está contigo.  
Y no importa lo que creas esto es tu, mí, me conmigo,  
Y perdona si te llamo amor, pero yo no lo decido, no lo decido._

 _Tú dirás lo que tú quieras, pero ya me necesitas, tenlo claro,  
A partir de ahora, yo, haré que tú, te quedes aquí a mi lado. […]_

La canción era realmente hermosa, verlo tocar y cantar para mí hizo que me sintiera… feliz. Cuando toco la última nota me miro y se acercó flotando.

\- ¿Te gusto? La escribí especialmente para ti

\- Si, la canción es hermosa Marsh pero lo que dice… quiero decir, dice cosas lindas pero…

De entre los arbustos saltaron de improviso Fionna y Cake haciendo que Marshall cambiara de postura y se alejara de mí.

\- ¡Gumball! Venimos a rresca… digo a… llevarte, hay una situación que demanda tu atención urgentemente.

\- A ver, a ver. ¿tu? ¿Gumball? Me gustaría saber porque tienes tantas confianzas con Gumball.

\- Marshall yo le pedí que me hablara de tu, en todo caso ¿Eso que importa? Tengo que irme.

\- Gumball ¿Puedes venir un momento?

\- Claro ¿Qué paso? –Le dije mientras nos alejábamos del lugar.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso mandaste a Menta para que las llamara a ellas e interrumpieran? Gumball no tenías que hacer eso, te pedí un poco de confianza en mí. ¡Me prometiste que lo intentaras!

\- No, no te prometí nada.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No soy tan estúpido y malvado como piensas, si me hubieras dicho que detestabas tanto mi compañía hace rato que te hubiera dejado marchar, de verdad no tenías que armar esta patraña. Gracias por el voto de confianza –Acabado de decir eso se fue flotando muy enfadado. Y yo triste por haberlo arruinado.

Holaaaaa hermosuras *-* **¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?** Yo sinceramente adoro a Marshall y sus facetas xD

Una cosa, la canción que Marshall "escribió" a Gumball pertenece a **Maldita Nerea** y se llama " _ **Perdona si te llamo amor**_ " por si la quieren escuchar ya completa.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tarde escribiéndolo D': porque no me gustaba como quedaba. XD **Nos leemos en el próximo y cuídense mucho :***


	11. Chapter 8

**Marceline**

Ocuparme de la nocheosfera comienza a ser demasiado aburrido, al principio estaba bien hacer bromas, hacer sufrir a unos cuantos y todo eso pero desde hace unos años como que todo se torna un tanto indiferente para mi. Supongo que en parte es porque ya no tengo con quien armar una buena pelea desde... Y luego está mi "adorado" hijo Marshall, el debería estar tomando mi lugar para que yo me largue a divertir a otro sitio, hace mucho que no viajo lejos. Pero nunca hemos tenido una buena relación, se enfada siempre conmigo porque no le dejo estar con su "amiguito" rosado ¿Cómo hubiera imaginado yo que está enamorado de él? no es mi culpa no haberlo sabido y haber hablado mal de él y de su... Madre. Además estoy segura de que es una etapa, yo sé que puede olvidar a ese mocoso y dirigir la nocheosfera a la perfección pero ahora que se ha ido ¿Qué esperanza de que eso suceda ?

Lo que tengo que comenzar a hacer es idear un plan para traerlo de nuevo, que deje por la paz a ese niño y se quede a cargo de todo, yo sé que si muevo las influencias que tengo, a mi favor puedo conseguirlo. ¡No se diga más! Quisiera poder ir y pedirle que venga, que el haga caso a mami y todos felices pero primero se acaba mi inmortalidad a que eso pase.

Primer paso: enviar a un amigo.

 **Marshall**

¡Joder! ¡Que os pudran! ¡Tenían que interrumpir!

La mejor noche de mi vida hecha una mierda. Solo le pedí confianza, tiempo y que se dejará consentir ¿Era tan imposible? ¡Pero claro! No confió en mi ni un segundo, esperó a que tuviera la oportunidad de mandar a Menta por Fionna y su condenada gata y como a ella no le encanta que yo esté cerca de Gumball no iba a perder la oportunidad de arruinar todo. ¿ Y si Gumball solo estaba fingiendo para hacer tiempo? ¡Agh y yo de cursi le cante esa canción!  
Pero esto no se quedará así. ¿Gumball quería verme como el malo, egoísta y patán? Pues me verá siendo malo, egoísta y patán. Y en cuanto a Fionna ahora si que la conquistare y votarla será reconfortante. 

Hoy me siento un poco más tranquilo y seguro de lo que quiero hacer. Pienso en tomar mi sombrilla e ir a visitar a Fionna, además de querer divertirme un poco (ya que estos días me eh portado demasiado bien) también quiero comenzar la "conquista".

Cuando llego a la casa del árbol (la cual antes me pertenecía) toco el timbre y me abre la chica rubia.

-Oh Marshall ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hola... linda, se me ofrecen muchas cosas pero entre ellas; darte un beso.

-Ya, y como ¿porque crees que te lo daré?

-Porque se que te mueres por mi.

-Tal vez sea asi.

-¿Así es? -Me sorprendía que realmente fuera así ya que podría jurar que ella esta detrás de Gumball, además de que estaba resultando tan fácil- Porque si así fuera seria fantástico.

-No, solo jugaba, claro que no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta alguien mas? tsss ya me estoy poniendo celoso.

-Pues te diré que Gumball no me es indiferente.

-No se que le ves, es tan aburrido y presumido –Tsk, como odio tener la razón siempre, no dejare por ningún motivo que ella se acerque a mi Gumball.

-Como se nota que no lo conoces Marshall, el es muy bueno con todos, además es muy guapo.

-Mira, olvidemos a ese presuntuoso y mejor concentrémonos en ti y en mi –Hice todo lo posible por acercarme a ella lentamente, cuando estuve lo mas cerca posible la bese acto seguido le guiñe el ojo- Nos vemos luego.

Salí de ese lugar casi escupiendo, no se porque a veces soy tan tonto y actuó sin pensar, solo a mi se me ocurre besarla, no es que me de asco pero no la quiero de esa forma y me resulta muy difícil. Ya mas tarde cuando ya no necesitaba mi sombrilla para el sol me decidí a pasar con Gumball, era hora que reclamara mis siguiente petición y será con mucho gusto.

Holaaaa hermosuras *-* **¿Qué opinan del capitulo?** Se que ah salido muy corto esta vez pero las cosas no han estado muy bien y se me ha ido la inspiración, pero no quería dejarlos sin capitulo. Quería agradecerles por sus comentarios diciéndome lo que piensan sobre cada capitulo, me ayuda mucho ¡Gracias!

 ****Respondiendo a los Reviews**** Se que hago sufrir a Marshall, créanme a mi también me duele pero también me encanta hahaha xD solo que eso tendrá que pasar y Gumball se dará cuenta de sus tonterías, me agradan todos vuestros comentarios y en especial gracias a _**Bakaa-chan**_ por sus lindos comentarios. A los demás, no saben cuanto amo sus reviews, me da un infarto siempre que leo uno :') y trato de responderles. A los que no les respondo es porque Fanfiction no me deja pero por medio de estas notas en los capítulos lo hare ;) de nuevo gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ¡Exito!


	12. Chapter 9

Marshall

Me dirijo con paso firme al castillo de Gumball pensando que decir, cómo dirigirme a él, si me acercaré a él o tomaré distancia por lo que pasó esperando que lo noté y le duela. No me da tiempo decidirme cuando toco el timbre de aquel palacio.

— ¡Oh! señor Marshall ¿Qué se la ofrece?

— Pequeño traidor —dije casi como un susurro.

— ¿Perdón? No lo escuchado con claridad.

— Qué quiero ver a su majestad, claro, si es posible.

— ¡Por supuesto! Iré a anunciarlo — entre antes de que él me lo indicará porque ya sabía y ritual de cortesía de mentita.  
Pasé al recibidor y cuando vi a aquella mentita salir a buscar a Gumball se me ocurrió algo.

Unos minutos después noté unos pasos acercarse, pude ver el desconcierto en su rostro al ver el cuarto a oscuras. Lo vi dirigirse al apagador, entonces salté sobre él al mismo tiempo que emitía un gruñido para asustarlo.  
Sólo escuché su grito y enseguida se hizo la luz. Ahí estaba Gumball en el suelo con una expresión de pánico que poco a poco gracias a la claridad transformando en una expresión de enfado. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas mientras el peli rosado me fulminaba con la mirada, se encontraba debajo de mí y mentita estaba parado junto al apagador no sabiendo que hacer.  
Era tanto la risa que comenzó a dolerme el abdomen y ya sin fuerzas me dejé caer sobre el furioso hombrecillo rosado.

— ¡Agh! ¡Marshall! Pesas mucho ¿Ya acabaste?

— No… no puedo —dije con escasa voz debido a la carcajada.

— ¡Eres taaan… tú! —Acabando de decir esto me empujo y como pudo se libró de mi para después ponerse de pie.

— Lo siento *risa* tenía que hacerlo. Hubieras visto tu rostro.

— Si, si, muy gracioso —dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo— Mentita puedes retirarte.

— ¿Quieres estar a solas conmigo, acaso?

— No, no es eso… oye Marshall, lo del otro día… yo quería que supi…

— No sé de qué hablas así que no importa —tal vez fue demasiado evidente que trate de huir del tema.

— Pero sí importa, yo…

— Vine a hablar de otro asunto —volví a interrumpir.

— Ha… bueno, dime ¿De qué se trata?

— Creo que podemos seguir, ya sabes, con el trato para acabar de una vez con esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Lo pude notar un poco desanimado.

— A mi siguiente petición —estaba siendo tan seco.

— Pues dime, soy todo oído.

No puedo estar molesto, simplemente no puedo y eso me molesta tanto. Durante unos segundos observe, pensando si hacerlo o no, él estaba esperando mi respuesta con esa cara tan linda que tiene y esos labios tan tremendamente seductores para mí.

— Pues… yo —Iba diciendo lentamente, con pausas marcadas mientras comenzaba a acercarme, pude notar como su mandíbula comenzó a tensarse y parecía temblar de las rodillas— quiero… un —Para entonces él ya se había pegado a la pared más próxima y yo estaba a cinco centímetros de su rostro. Lo mire, de cerca eran aún más seductores.

GUMBALL 

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos yo no sabía a que iba todo esto pero no podía dejar de sentir esto tan peculiar y comenzaba a no importarme. No pude evitar ponerme rojo y apretar los puños, no quería que ese momento terminara no sólo por lo que estaba sintiendo sino porque no sabía qué hacer cuando me mirara a los ojos después del beso.

Cuando se alejó tomo mi barbilla volteando mi rostro hacia el de él, en ese momento cerré los ojos esperando otro beso, sentí como se volvió a acercar pero esta vez se detuvo de pronto y para cuando abrí los ojos ya no se encontraba en la habitación ¿Qué pasó?

CREEP

Ciertamente eh considerado desde hace mucho irme de la nocheosfera nunca eh estado de acuerdo con el mandato de la reina Marceline pero ¿A dónde iría? Todo mundo de Aaa estaba consciente de que los provenientes de la nocheosfera no tiene mucha voluntad y valentía por lo que en cualquier reino rápidamente pensarían que soy un espía de la afamada Marceline, como por ejemplo ahora, que voy en camino al dulce reino en calidad de espía. Para que nadie sospeché llevo puesta una túnica con capucha y el artefacto que la señora Abadeer me dio para que por ningún motivo los guardias de chicle me detecten. Me impresiona cuanta información tiene nuestra reina sobre el dulce reino y aun así no nos deja conquistarlo.

Los guardias de chicle detectan maldad en las cercanías o la presencia de un enemigo y supongo que cualquier demonio no es bienvenido. Logre entrar y lo primero que hice es rentar un habitación en el pueblo, es de noche y sería lo más normal además ya es tarde y será mejor que busque al contacto mañana.

Al salir a desayunar escucho a algunos ciudadanos hablar sobre Marshall... El príncipe Marshall Lee y la situación es mejor de lo que pensaba, al parecer el príncipe no es muy querido por estos rumbos. 

De pronto dejó de prestar atención a los chismes cuando lo veo, está ahí... el contacto.

 _Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hermosuras :3 tanto tiempo xD. Una disculpa enorme por todo este tiempo que no actualice pero pasaron cosas, como el regreso a la universidad, bloqueo, enfermedad, ánimos bajos, etc. Ya lo resuelvo yo. Espero me perdonen y espero disfruten el capítulo._ _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_ _Sean sinceros. Sigan leyendo, comentando y todo eso, me ayudan mucho._ _ **Los adorooo**_ _3 cuídense, les deseo una excelente semana y_ _ **nos leemos el próximo capítulo.**_


	13. Chapter 10

**Creep**

Estaba donde acordamos, intuía que era el por qué la reina Abadeer me describió a alguien muy elegante y él lo era, además de que estaba en el parque, banca y lado acordado.

Cuando me senté a su lado no hubo necesidad de decir nada, él sabía quién era yo y yo sabía quién era el.

-¿Qué es esa información útil que se supone que tienes?

-Por lo que me conto Marceline estoy seguro de que esto le interesara.

-¿Marceline? Se nota que la conoces bien para llamarla tan íntimamente por su nombre.

-Fui un buen amigo de su padre.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes alrededor de 2000 años?

-Sabes hacer cuentas, entonces ¿Quieres la información sí o no?

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno pues todo empieza cuando…

 **Marshall**

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese instante, seguir forzándolo a estar conmigo era la que estaba predominando. Preferí dar la vuelta para ahorrarle la vergüenza, yo estaba encantado, le quería decir cuanto lo quiero pero enfrentarme su negativa me aterroriza. Creo que seguir haciendo todo bajo un estatus de "broma pesada" es mejor que descubrirme diciendo que es porque siento algo real.

Cuando paso por el reino helado me pregunto si será buena idea ir a visitar a Fionna, quiero asegurarme si ya está loca por mí o aun no, regularmente eso sucede rápido y no es por presumir pero así es. No tengo que tomar una decisión porque cuando estoy frente a su casa me topo con ella llegando.

-Marshall, que sorpresa… ¿Quieres pasar?

-No, no. Solo pasaba por aquí.

-Bueno... Oye con lo del otro día, yo ¿Realmente te gusto?

-Claro y déjame decirte que es un honor para ti que eso sea así.

-Arrogante.

-Pero increíblemente guapo.

-Sabes mejor me voy, nos vemos otro día.

-No, no, espera. Yo quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo, ya sabes, una cita pero sin que nadie se entere.

-¿Y porque nadie se puede enterar?

-Pues porque quiero que primero funcione además no quiero al pesado de Gumball detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo que detrás de ti?

-Ya sabes, él está loco por mí.

-¡Que! ¿El príncipe Gumball es gay?

-Así parece, todas esas cosas que de repente me dice o ese acoso constante. ¡Ah de mí! Sufro demasiado por este bello rostro.

-Pero si siempre está enojado contigo.

-Disimulo, para que la gente no sospeche de él. Pero que es rarito ¿no?

-No lo hubiera imaginado jamás -Su cara de asombro es terriblemente gracioso, tengo que ser un excelente actor para no despabilarme de risa.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, me parece buena idea pero si prometes no ser tan creído.

-No prometo nada _my lady_.

Tan fácil como conquistar a cualquier chica, después de esa charla finjo una sonrisa y de un giño me despido para dirigirme por fin a mi hogar. Hoy bese a mi rosado preferido, termine huyendo y acabe en casa de la chica que supongo mi rival de amores, le digo que su "príncipe" es gay y la convenzo de salir conmigo. Hoy salgo ganando, creo.

 **Marceline**

Cuando decido llamar a Creep por el cristal comunicador; un artefacto creado por ella, la dulce princesa. Me encuentro con una información tan valiosa que me pongo de buen humor. Mi hijo Marshall ha estado jugando irresponsablemente con su querido Gumball ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que sus bromas pueden alcanzar un tono elevado? Digo, sería una lástima que Gumball se enojara tanto que decida no volverlo a ver nunca más y que Marshall termine regresando con mami.

Creep será una muy buena ayuda allá en el dulce reino no solo porque me mantiene informada a través del contacto sino porque será imprescindible para las bromitas.

 **Menta**

No tengo nada en contra del príncipe Gumball ni de Marshall pero un favor a la reina de la nocheosfera es un favor. Estoy consciente de que me he sumido en una encrucijada, por un lado mis relaciones con la muerte, la reina Abadeer y otros seres poderosos son cruciales por cualquier cosa pero por otro lado llevo años viviendo en el castillo, tengo un poder relevante dentro de él y no ha sido fácil conseguir esa confianza. Además yo le tengo sumo cariño a la Dulce princesa, me encargo cuidar a su hijo y pues alejarlo de Marshall es una buena manera de cuidarlo ¿no?

Tengo que seguir vigilando al Príncipe y si él se llega a enterar de eso estoy seguro de que me correrá, no solo es algo personal sino que estaría metiéndome en cosas reales. Estoy espiando cosas internas de un reino para pasarle información a otro, aunque no esté pasando esa clase de información no podría probarlo así que será mejor tomar todo con precaución.

* * *

Hey, Hola hermosuras. Ya traigo un capítulo más **espero que os esté gustando** :3 de verdad que me estoy esmerando, si me tarde es porque me trababa con algunas partes pero he aquí. **Déjenme sus comentarios** saben que me ayudan muchísimo. **Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos el próximo capítulo.**

 ****Respondiendo a reviews****

Gracias **_Dichiro_** haha no me presiones o me salen feos xD y perdón pero si hago los capítulos largos me salen horrendos xD Espero que lo disfrutes *-* y sigue leyendo.


	14. Aviso :3

Holaaaa mis queridos lectores /-\ sé que no he actualizado en semanas y también se que ni siquiera me he disculpado haha pero ahora me quiero explicar por no actualizar absolutamente nada en tanto tiempo, la facultad me trae vuelta loca :c ya tengo prácticas profesionales y me lleva más tiempo además paso mucho tiempo en la universidad y no eh podido escribir nada … En estas vacaciones me iré de viaje la primera semana así que subiré capítulo está semana y subir capítulos la segunda semana de vacaciones /-\ se los debo. Los amo y espero que lean todo haha. Éxito en todo y besitos :3


	15. Chapter 11

Marshall

Esta listo, hoy en la noche saldré con la molesta rubia por fin me asegurare de alejarla completamente de mi peli rosado, fue tan fácil como mandar un mensaje de cristal (mediante energía de cristal) diciéndole que a las 8 en el sendero hacia las montañas de los fortachones, es un buen sitio, es lindo pero no demasiado para hacerlo un lugar especial. Además no creo que Gumball pase por ahí ya que son los límites de su reino y eso es mejor aún, lo único que tengo que hacer es maravillarla con mis encantos naturales y ya está, caerá rendida a mí. Después la evitare cada vez que la vea y listo.

Creep

Esto es excelente, el príncipe Marshall no podía ponerme las cosas más fáciles solo necesite interceptar el mensaje para saber los planes de hoy. He informado a la reina Abadeer y me ha ordenado hacer que el príncipe Gumball los vea juntos y la verdad no creo que sea difícil, tengo a mi favor mucha información sobre él y un aliado dentro del castillo. Que por cierto ahora mismo le mandare un mensaje para ponernos manos a la obra…

Gumball

Desde que pasó lo del beso no he visto de nuevo a Marshall, acepto que una parte de mi quiere verlo y aclarar lo que pasó, para ya no pensar cosas extrañas o al contrario, pensarlas. Y otra no, prefiere olvidar lo sucedido en especial porque me dolerá si en efecto fue una de sus bromitas pesadas, aunque no puedo creer que bromee con eso.

Sin embargo eh de admitir que ese beso provoco algo extraño en mí, no es que me haya gustado, no, no, nada de eso. Más bien es como una opresión en el pecho, tal vez con tanto coraje me estoy enfermando del corazón, sí, debe ser eso.  
También hay algo que me inquieta, estos días Mentita ha estado actuando extraño, cada vez que le habló se sobresalta y comienza a tartamudear, me preguntó si la edad le está afectando, debería quitarle trabajo, no quiero que le pase nada, lo aprecio mucho, desde que tengo uso de razón ha estado en mi familia.

Hoy no tengo tantos deberes, para no pensar en Marshall me puse a hacer todo lo pendiente y ahora no tengo mucho que hacer, mentita me sugirió que podría ir a darles un escarmiento a los fortachones del club de pelea porque están molestando a cualquier criatura que pasa y a veces mis ciudadanos pagan el precio ya que tienen que tomar ese sendero para ir a otros reinos. Lo he pensado y creo que será mejor que de una vez resuelva esto o se me irá de las manos, iré en la tarde porque ahora atiendo a unos dulces ciudadanos. Qué bueno que Mentita se encarga de avisarme de todos esos problemas, está en todo, realmente no sé qué haría sin su apoyo, mi madre no se equivocó con él.

Marceline

Lo dicho, todo me sale de maravilla, creo que no tendré que esperar tanto para que Marshall este de nuevo en casa. Mentita me está siendo de máxima ayuda y pensar que en un tiempo lo odiaba, no podía ni verlo porque me recordaba a como influyo en lo que paso.

 ***Flashback***

—Menta déjame verla, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas y no quieres verme de malas.  
— ¡Que no Marceline! La princesa no te quiere ver, esta vez te has excedido y ella está muy dolida.  
—Pero ¿que hice? Entiende que tengo que verla, no pude llegar yo me quede atrapa...  
—Será mejor que te vayas, Marceline.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? Braco  
—Estoy en casa de mi prometida ¿Es tan extraño eso?  
— ¿Prometida?...

 ***Fin de Flashback***

No sé ni porque pienso en ello, ya no tiene caso, ahora me tengo que concentrar en otra cosa.

Fionna

De pasar horas pensando en que ponerme para la cita con Marshall termine eligiendo lo mismo de siempre; mi falda blanca, mis zapatos blancos, blusa azul, gorro blanco y mi mochila. Me siento más cómoda así y no creo que ni lo noté. Debo admitir que me siento nerviosa, Marshall es alguien sumamente guapo y genial aunque demasiado pretencioso y estresante.

Cake insiste en que no debería ir, que por algo a Gumball no le cae bien pero Cake no sabe que es al contrario, es Gumball quien persigue a Marshall. En fin, tengo que irme, ya es tarde.

 _ **Hellooo mis hermosos lectores *w* taaanto tiempo de que no subía capítulo xD espero y este capítulo les guste mucho y comiencen a notar más historia de trasfondo. Quiero agradecerles muchísimo por seguir leyendo a pesar de que soy tan irresponsable de no actualizar pronto. Esta semana no estaré en mi casita pero la próxima llegaré con capítulos nuevos. Que pasen unas hermosas vacaciones, disfrútenlas mucho, los amo y saben que apreciaría unos reviews *w***_


	16. Chapter 12

Marshall

Es tarde, ya debería estar en camino. La verdad es que ni siquiera me arregle ni nada, es más ni quiero ir pero sé que es sustancial para mis planes.

Al llegar al sitio acordado la vi, estaba sentada y refunfuñaba algo casi en un susurro, me pareció divertido rodearla y asustarla por la espalda…

-¿Acaso piensas en lo guapo que soy? -le dije cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, por detrás y se sobresaltó de inmediato.

-Marshall, demonios, no hagas eso -dijo mientras volteaba hacia mí.

-Lo siento, fue demasiado tentador ¿Llevas mucho esperando?- dije sin darle mucha importancia y flotando alrededor de ella fingiendo observar el paisaje.

-Un poco, a decir verdad creí que no vendrías y que me habías jugado una broma.

-¡Pero claro que no! No sería capaz de eso, solo se me hizo un poquitín tarde.

-Bueno, traje algo de comida, para que pasemos el rato.

-y ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato de otra forma?

-¿D-de que f-forma? –Me sorprendía lo nerviosa que podía llegar a ponerla

-Así –acabando de decir, la tome por la cintura y la bese, no fue un beso muy agradable, de hecho lo estuve pensando todo el día, de alguna forma me sentía obligado a hacerlo para convencerla totalmente pero no lo deseaba en lo absoluto pero un buen mentiroso miente hasta en sus acciones.

Cuando termino aquel beso indeseado ella me abrazo y me dijo que no se lo esperaba. Me sentí mal no voy a mentir, esta esa parte de mí que si se siente mal con lo que hago pero no puedo evitarlo. Solo me quede ahí, esperando a que terminara tan doloroso y triunfal abrazo.

Gumball

Me he demorado mucho con los ciudadanos, son las 7:40 y apenas iré a ver a los fortachones, espero que no les moleste la hora de la visita.

Cuando eh llegado con ellos, que por cierto no he tardado casi nada porque fui colando en Viernes, mi ave, ¡no estaban! Fue una pérdida total. Cuando monte a Viernes y está volando en dirección a mi castillo vi algo por el sendero a la montaña, estaba el, Marshall estaba besando a Fionna, parecía algún tipo de cita y después se abrazaron, era obvio que ya eran algo más que amigos y por alguna razón eso me hacía enojar no solo por cómo está jugando conmigo sino también porque odio verlos juntos y felices, es insoportable, no sé cómo Fionna no piensa en lo inmaduro que es.

No me quede mucho tiempo a observar, emprendí el viaje enseguida de tal escena, en el camino no podía sacar la imagen de mi cabeza y de pronto sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, estaba llorando y me disgustaba saber la razón de ello.

Marceline

Para estas horas ya debió de ocurrir mi primera travesura, no puedo dejar de imaginarme el rostro del peli rosado, por lo que me informo mentita parecía haber una conexión de otro tipo entre mi hijo y el príncipe. Para este punto de seguro el dulce príncipe debió de haberse enamorado de mi infantil hijo, algo predecible.

Debo admitir que Gumball me parece más tonto que ella, B-bell era extremadamente inteligente, nunca hubiese caído tan fácilmente en tales trampas, no era tan ingenua. Aún recuerdo muchas cosas de ella, todavía recuerdo cada rasgo de su rosto, cada línea marcada cuando sonreía incluso aún recuerdo como se sentía su piel al tacto, su rostro la última vez que nos vimos, su llanto cuando me dijo todo eso, su voz quebrada y su ira cuando… no tiene sentido, no sé porque sigo pensando tanto en ella, es frustrante seguir sintiendo todo esto, odio sentirme de esta manera, es tan ridículo. Solo debo concentrarme en mi presente y en lo que debe pasar a partir de ahora.

Creep me saco de mis pensamientos con una llamada, me describió con lujo de detalle cómo es que pasaron las cosas y me pareció genial. Solo nos quedaba agitar un poco las cosas, hacer que unos cuantos se salieran de sus casillas, mover unos cuantos hilos y todo estallaría, mi hijo no tendría por qué quedarse allá y ahí es cuando entro yo y mi repentino apoyo.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaa mis hermosos lectores ¿Que tal el capítulo? Interesante ¿no? muero por revelarles todo pero me tengo que contener hahahaha. Como amo a Marshall xD perdonenlo por sus tonterias. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado como a mi, saben que siempre me caen bien sus reviews. Si las cosas lo permiten, el sabado o domingo subiré otro capítulo más. _Éxito en todo, saben que los amo_**


	17. Chapter 13

Hooooolaaaaa mis hermosos lectores, después de un siglo y medio les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Sé que me eh tardado demasiado ahora sí y no les voy a mentir que en parte es mi culpa, tuve una baja de inspiración y pues además la facultad y todo eso, debía librarme de eso primero. Espero de verdad qe no pierdan el interés por la historia: c y que se pasen más seguido a checar, ordene mis ideas y estoy de vacaciones así que tengo tiempo de subir.

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que me disculpen de verdad. Gomen :c. Los amo, y éxito en todo.

Respondiendo Reviews

 **Dichiro: Gracias por seguir leyendo xD y pues también por esperar xD tu me animaobligas a escribir seguido xD**

 ****Nota****

 **Vayan notando el curso de la historia, vienen cosas salseantes xD, digo, no menosprecien a Creep.**

 **Y lo siento por la extensión del capítulo, de hecho es de los más largos xD saben que no puedo hacerlos más extensos. Ahora sí a disfrutar...**

 **Marshall**

Como de costumbre le levanté cuando el soy se hubo desaparecido y me arreglé, sería un día productivo. Pasaría con Fionna un rato, sólo por si acaso y después iría con Gumball para molestarlo un poco.  
Me dirigí al Árbol para saludar a ese par de chicas pero en cuanto llegue pude percatarme de que no se encontraban. Me encogí de hombros y cambie mi dirección al dulce reino. Por mi mejor, no tenía ganas de fingir.

Cuando llegué al castillo no tuve que anunciarme ni nada porque entre por la ventana y deliberadamente, comencé a buscar a Gumball en donde siempre estaba, en el laboratorio, en su cuarto o en el recibidor con alguna visita. Al final lo encontré en el recibidor, estaba a punto de saltar sobre él y darle un beso en la mejilla sólo para sonrojarlo frente a su visita cuando me di cuenta que la visita era Fionna. No podía estar con Fionna y Gumball en la misma habitación, ella se pondría cariñosa y le contaría a Gumball que somos algo así como pareja.

Me escondí cerca de una maceta muy alta de adorno y espere a que se fuera, no pude escuchar de que hablaban pero sentí que hablaban de las paradojas del universo, fue una eternidad. Cuando por fin se fueron Gumball sólo un resoplido, se veía muy cansado, tal vez no sería momento para molestarlo.

Salí de mi escondite y el me vio, al principio sentí como que se había alegrado pero de pronto cambio su expresión y comenzó a caminar hacia algún lado con expresión dura.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto sin siquiera mirarme, seguía caminando.  
-Uy ¿estás en tus días? O ¿porque tanta agresividad?  
-Bueno si vienes a molestar puedes regresar por donde llegaste, lo has logrado en...- miro un reloj imaginario en su muñeca izquierda- menos de un minuto.  
-Tu reloj lo tienes en la mano derecha ¿Lo sabes, no?- arrugo el entrecejo y me volteo a ver.  
-¿Necesitas tanto molestarme? Tu presencia ya lo hizo así que te puedes ir feliz.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Te conozco y si, eres agresivo conmigo pero no tanto ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Tu! Eso me pasa.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice? Sorprendentemente ahora no he hecho nada.

-Bueno, bueno ¿A qué viniste?

-Creo que tenemos un trato ¿Lo olvidas?

-Claro que no, no dejas que se me olvide. ¿Y? ¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Mmm estoy pensando en algo pero te pondrás histérico así que mejor, solo espéralo.

-¿Ah? No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Ya lo veras.

En ese momento no dije más y me fui, Gumball no le dio demasiada importancia, creo que pensó que estaba loco. Espere a que diera la hora de dormir, aproximadamente a las 11 de la noche casi todos se van a dormir entre ellos Gumball. Esperaba a lado de la ventana que da a la habitación del peli rosado y sin que él se diera cuenta vi cómo se desvestía, entraba en el baño, se escuchaban ruidos y salía ya listo para dormir y portaba esa camisa… la que le había regalado hace tiempo, yo creí que le había dado igual cuando se la di y la hacía en la basura. Vaya sorpresa…

Cuando ya estaba acostado y hubo apagado las luces me adentre a la habitación, silencioso como siempre y me sumergí por las sabanas Gumball enseguida se percató de esa anomalía y se sobresaltó, encendiendo las luces un poco asustado.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?... ¿Marshall? ¡¿Qué te sucede?! Creí que era un pervertido o alguien que me quería raptar, bueno de hecho si eres un pervertido.

-Hahahahaha tu cara, como amo esa expresión, lo siento, te quería sorprender, esta es la otra cosa que quiero.

-¿Ah? ¿Querías asustarme mientras duerno?

\- Gumball ¿En serio? Eso lo puedo hacer con trato o sin él.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón ¿entonces?

-Quiero una noche contigo. Simple, creí que estaba claro.

-¿Queeeee? Pero de que estas hablando, de ninguna manera dormiré contigo.

-Es parte del trato así que te obligo a hacerlo.

-Y qué demonios pasa con Fionna ¿eh? No se vale que estés jugando así con migo o con ella.

-¿Q-que? No sé de qué me estás hablando…

-Claro que sabes, los vi, sé que están juntos y hoy hable con ella, ella afirma que son novios.

-No, eso es mentira, ella me beso y es ella la que se inventa muchas cosas, creo que está obsesionada o algo así conmigo, no la culpo claro ¿Quién no se obsesionaría conmigo?

-Déjate de tonterías, si de verdad la besaste y le estas dando ilusiones no seas cobarde y acéptalo.

-Pero es la verdad, ella me persigue, incluso me va a buscar a mi casa, parece que mis coqueteos breves le han afectado y de verdad cree que quiero algo con ella, supuse que todos sabíamos que era broma, una forma de despistar, ya sabes, tu eres quien me interesa.

-¿Yo te intereso? ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti? No seas ridículo.

-La última vez no confiaste en mí y ya viste lo que paso- Ok, sé que estaba mintiendo y que es un poco bajo de mi parte usar el chantaje emocional pero algo tengo que hacer para que olvide lo de Fionna, no sé porque se atrevió a decirle a Gumball esas cosas.

-Bueno está bien, en eso tienes razón, te había prometido un voto de confianza y no lo cumplí, y bueno, creo que debo confesar que Fionna no me dijo nada, solo quería que lo aceptaras.

-Oh pero ¿acaso el príncipe Gumball ha mentido? Esto es nuevo, si tanto te interesaba saber que pasaba entre Fionna y yo solo debias preguntarme.

-¿Y cómo iba a saber si me decías la verdad?

-¿Confiando en mí?

-Está bien, confiare en ti.

-Entonces confía en mí y déjate llevar, no te arrepentirás…

 **Creep**

Ordenes, ordenes, y más ordenes, la Reyna Abadeer no sabe hacer otra cosa más que dar órdenes. Las ganas que tengo de irme y ser libre pero algún dia me cansare de servirle y me largare de allí. Desde que el grandioso Hudson Abadeer abandono el puesto en dudosas circunstancias todo se fue por la borda. Claro que el rey Hudson no era una dulzura pero preferíamos mil veces ese trato que el de la reyna, ella es aún más cruel y eso ya es decir mucho. De no haber sido por ella, yo nunca hubiese tenido que hacer esas cosas por sobrevivir, no hubiera perdido mi familia y mucho menos hubiera tenido que estar obligado a estar en ese horrible lugar, hasta para nosotros es horrible, ni siquiera el príncipe Marshall aguanto a esa mujer. Algún día me eh de vengar…


	18. Chapter 14

Hooooola hermosas personas ¿Sorprendidas? Capitulo tan pronto xD la verdad estaba muy inspirada y llegaron y llegaron ideas. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí :3

No olviden dejarme un hermoso review (se los agradecería mucho) y sigan la historia :3

Los amodoro 3 éxito en la semana, recuerden que ustedes pueden lograr cualquier imposibilidad que se propongan *-*

Marshall

-Entonces confía en mí y déjate llevar, no te arrepentirás…- Mis palabras parecieron tener un efecto analgésico, Gumball, efectivamente, se había relajado y me había permitido comenzar a acercarme.-De verdad, no te arrepentirás.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque al borde, junto a la lámpara, en el que se encontraba, lo miraba a los ojos, solo cuando nos encontramos besándonos los cerré para poder sentir tan maravilloso momento. No tuve que hacer mayor esfuerzo para que comenzara a recostarse en la cama, esto había comenzado, era el primer encuentro romántico entre nosotros sin que hubiese tensión, confusión, obligación o una broma de por medio y eso me hacía tremendamente feliz. Cuando estuvo recostado sobre la cama me pose sobre el casi sentado y continuamos besándonos ¿Esto es la felicidad? Ahora sabia de lo que hablaban, era estupendo.

Un botón, dos botones, cada movimiento que él y en gran mayoría yo ejecutábamos era estremecedor. Yo comencé a quitarle la camisa, lentamente, claro está, no quería que el terminara asustándose o algo por el estilo, lo conozco perfectamente, yo sé que el jamás ha tenido un encuentro de este tipo. Me sorprendió cuando sentí sus manos subir hasta mi cuello y comenzaron a desabrocharme esa camisa roja de cuadros que tanto me caracteriza, lo hacían con tanta timidez que me provoco un poco de gracia aunque no se lo hice notar. Su cabello es tan suave y tan rosado, mi alta excitación me obligo a robarle un poco de ese color rosa tan exquisito de sus labios, al principio se quejó un poco, después ya no mostro incomodidad alguna. Me permití verlo entre tanta excitación, era un Gumball un poco diferente, era más atrevido, más seguro, no quiero decir que sea alguien inseguro pero jamás lo había visto de esta forma. Me acerque a su oído y comencé a morderlo ligeramente.

-¿Te gusta?- Susurre de forma lenta cerca de su oído.

-Sí, pero cállate, no lo arruines.

Logro quitarme la camisa y también el pantalón velozmente cosa que me sorprendió un poco.

-Wow eres muy bueno.

-Tú lo eres más ¿Lo haces muy seguido?- me pregunto con un tono un tanto acusador.

-Un poco, la verdad, todos desean un poco de mí.

-Idiota.

-Solo bromeo mi pequeño Gum, tú eres el único que importa- Este chico de verdad me encanta.

No dijo nada más pero pude ver en las comisuras de su boca una sonrisa bien simulada, me pregunto si esa sonrisa la ha hecho antes a causa mía y si por eso le sale tan bien, si no hubiese estado tan cerca no la hubiese notado jamás.

Pronto salieron las camisas, los pantalones, boxers y zapatos, para mí solo había una cama, sabanas y nosotros dos entregándonos en un punto vacío, donde nadie podía interferir ni siquiera nosotros, era imparable. Nuestros gemidos, respiraciones y ruidos de la cama fue lo que perduro esa noche, en esa habitación y así concurrió más que con unas pausas hasta que se hubo casi amanecido y ambos nos quedamos dormidos, exhaustos y tan felices…

 _(Hace unos cuantos cientos de años)_

Todo aquel que viviera en el dulce reino y en la nocheosfera las conocía, ellas eran las chicas más inseparables de todo el reino, por dios, se decía incluso que ellas eran novias ¿Se puede creer, NOVIAS? Vaya asunto.

Desde que se conocieron cuando eran pequeñas se volvieron las mejores amigas. Hudson Abadder y Gahamlod Bubblegum eran socios, sabían que el acuerdo entre sus reinos cambiaria todo, eran dos de los mejores reinos casi unificados, nunca había habido algo similar y los acuerdos los beneficiaba a ambos. Gahamlod era un rey amable y sabía que Hudson no era una persona ni mucho menos un rey como el pero eso no importaba, lo que de verdad importaba era proteger a su propio reino y los acuerdos con la Nocheosfera permitirían que el Dulce reino estuviera protegido por los demonios de cualquier amenaza, con ese rey del fuego sin control era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y Hudson no compartía la visión de Gahamlod pero sabía que con esa relación de negocios obtendría muchos beneficios entre ellos la de estar cerca del enemigo, y vaya que el sabia de eso, claro está que él no pensaba traicionar a Gahamlod pero era mucho mejor saber sus movimientos que no saber absolutamente nada además así ningún reino osaría con meterse ni con él, que de por sí era temido, ni con el rosadito.

Los años habían transcurrido desde que comenzaron a ser socios y sus hijas se llevaban de lo mejor, ya eran todas unas jovencitas y por lo mismo no les gustaba para nada los rumores que se esparcían por los reinos, ellos sabían que eran infunda mentados pero aun así no estaba bien que sus ciudadanos hablaran de ello por lo que Gahamlod puso a su más servil guardaespaldas, Menta, como niñera de Bonnibel para que fuera una especie de ¿Caballero de compañía? No dejaba que se metieran en problemas ni nada por el estilo aunque Marceline se las jugaba para escaparse de Menta junto con la pelirosada lo que hacía enfurecer a Gahamlod y también a Menta por dejarlo como un tonto.

Marceline y Bonnie crecieron juntas y aunque sus padres las regañaban constantemente a ellas no les importaba mucho o bueno al menos a Marceline no, Bonnie adoraba a su padre y odiaba desobedecerlo pero también quería mucho a Marcie y sabía que a veces se deprimía por lo de su madre y por eso le gustaba estar con ella en todo momento, la seguía a donde esta quería ir y de paso se divertía mucho también. Pasaron muchas cosas juntas, demasiadas de hecho, experimentaron muchas cosas juntas como por ejemplo; su primer beso ¿Han oído hablar de las confusiones en la juventud? En algunas ocasiones las personas dudan si de verdad les gusta lo que se supone que les debe de gustar o si prefieren lo diferente, lo que no se supone que nos debería de gustar, pues estas chicas se lo pensaron mucho y terminaron por darse cuenta de que les gustaba lo que no debería gustarles, a Marceline le gustaba Bonnie y a Bonnie le gustaba Marceline, así de simple. Sin embargo sus padres no pensaron de la misma forma en el momento que se enteraron, ellas quisieron de todo corazón que sus padres lo supieran y esperaban que las comprendieran pero fue todo lo contrario, Hudson se avergonzó de su hija y casi ni le dirigía la palabra, Gahamlod se llevó a Bonnie a un colegio lejos de los dos reinos y el resto de su adolescencia fue un infierno.

Marceline se dedicó a la música y escribió muchas canciones a nombre de aquella pelirosada a la que extrañaba tanto, Bonnibel se dedicó a la ciencia, se le daba tan bien y su padre se olvidó de lo anterior y se enorgulleció de su hija. Pasaron unos cuantos años, el padre de Bonnie murió y ella tuvo que regresar, regreso a su reino, su madre se hizo cargo mientras tanto pero estaba enferma y pronto Bonnie tendría que asumir el cargo y por consiguiente le exigirían que se casara cuanto antes, Marceline que ya estaba enterada de todo esto y como muchacha rebelde que era se apresuró a llegar hasta Bonnie y se reencontraron, se quisieron y se demostraron mucho amor, habían cambiado un poco pero seguían queriéndose aun con la amenaza de lo que venía por delante… (Continuara)


	19. Chapter 15

Holaaaaaaaaaa lectores del mundo. Bueno, primero que nada me quiero disculpar por todo este tiempo que no actualice, mis excusas (brevemente) son el estudio (universidad) y mi trabajo, les juro que si me consume. Llevo semanas tratando de escribir y por fin lo termine, notaran que es más extenso este capítulo. Yo entiendo que varios ya no seguirán, no es justo que actualice cada año uwu. Otra cosa, la historia tiene un año, el 9 de octubre del 2015 la publique y acaba de cumplir su primer año. Eeeeeeen fin gracias a todos por sus coemntarios hermosos y no prometo nada pero tratare de actualizar más seguido. Disculpas enormes.

El sol asomaba sus rayos de manera descarada por la ventana de Gumball donde ya hacían dos cuerpos desnudos a medio cubrir por las sabanas en una cama rosada. Se veían perfectos, hacían esa combinación extraña pero hermosa, durmiendo, abrazados y con caras felices, uno de piel viva y rosada y el otro pálido, sin vida. Era un sueño, un sueño hermoso del que ninguno quería despertar pero tarde o temprano tiene que sonar la alarma y termina el sueño quedando sólo como eso... Un sueño.

Marshall

Cuando abrí los ojos temí estar en mi casa, en mi cama y con las manos vacías pero no, ahí estaba, mi hermoso príncipe estaba entre mis brazos durmiendo y portaba esa cara angelical que tanto me fascinaba. Comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos ligeramente hasta que su cara pasó de pasividad a confusión y luego a ¿alegría? Estaba esperando que me echara y repitiera una y otra vez que esto fue un error y que abuse del hasta me esperaba una amenaza legal pero no, el estaba sonriéndome lo que hizo que no notará la enorme quemada que me estaba llevando en mi brazo debido al sol que logró entrar por la ventana.

-¡Oh por dios, Marshall! Te estas cocinando.  
-¿Qué?... ¡Joder!- Me quite de inmediato y hui enseguida del sol.

Gumball se levantó como bala para cerrar las persianas quedando nos a oscuras, prendió una lámpara y se acercó veloz a mí.

-¡Mierda! Esto se ve mal, tengo que llamar a un médico. Pero primero traeré el botiquín y...  
-Oye Gum, tranquilo, soy un vampiro, yo sano rápido ¿Recuerdas?- dije esto señalando mi brazo el cual curó por completo al terminar mi oración.  
-Oh, cierto- se le notaba más tranquilo y eso me causó demasiada ternura, se preocupó por mí y fue demasiado lindo.  
-Pero gracias por preocuparte... te vez tremendamente bien.  
-¿Te gusta verme preocupado?  
-No, eso no, te vez muy bien desnudo.  
-¿Qué?- Estaba desnudo y nisiquera se había dado cuenta, cuando lo noto su cara fue un poema, amaba el tono carmesí que adoptaba.  
-¡Por Glob! ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior, y porque tu si llevas puesta?  
-Debe de estar por ahí y es porque yo no soy un descarado no me gusta andar en pelotas por ahí.  
-¡A mí tampoco! Anoche lo olvide, Glob, que vergüenza.  
-Ya, ya, eres demasiado neurótico, además a mí me parece que te vez, mm... Exquisito. Anda ven, acuéstate conmigo un rato.  
-Tengo obligaciones Marshall, no puedo, debo irme.  
-No, quédate conmigo después te ayudo con esas obligaciones- lo tomé por la cintura haciendo lo caer en la cama, le bese el cuello aprovechando para aspirar su delicioso aroma.

Realmente él no se resistió y ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Soy un encanto, jugueteamos un rato y predominaron las risas, los juegos verbales y sonrojos hasta que esa condenada menta tocó la puerta.

-Señor, príncipe. Lamento interrumpir pero hay personas que demandan su presencia y faltan muchas cosas por hacer.

-Shh cállate Marshall. Si, si, lo siento, me retrase un poco, ya voy, dame 5 minutos.  
-No te vayas- puse la cara más suplicante que pude pero aun así no cedió ni por error.  
-Mira si quieres puedes esperarme aquí... Yo iré a atender todo eso, estaré para el anochecer.  
-Está bien- rodé los ojos con clara exasperación, siempre estaba ocupado.  
-Gracias, se bueno por favor.  
-Claaaro, si mamá. Adiós primor- es tan fácil de ruborizar.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué no dejaba de sonreír? Esto era tan perfecto que daba miedo que fuera un sueño solamente.

Gumball

Le había dado una oportunidad sin darme cuenta, arriesgue todo, mi dignidad, mi felicidad, todo. Estos momentos son tan perfectos que da la sensación de que no durará mucho. Mi único deseo era no haberme equivocado, no haber dado un paso en falso porque me mataría.  
Ahora sólo tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones para poder regresar a mi felicidad sin aún creer que implicaba esa felicidad.

Mentita.

-Oye, ya no estoy tan seguro de esto. Digo, yo no debí dejarte entrar al castillo anoche, es incorrecto, está en las políticas.  
-Ya, ya, deja de lloriquear, la reina Abadeer te lo agradece, tenemos lo que necesitamos.  
-¿Qué es lo que obtuviste? ¿Qué viste?  
-Ya lo sabrás pronto, ahora necesitamos poner en práctica el siguiente paso.  
-Sabes, no decirle al príncipe que hay un espía en el reino y darles datos de las actividades del rey de por si ya es horrible pero dejar que invadan la intimidad de Gumball y dejarte andar por ahí en el castillo ya es pasarse. No sé si quiero seguir haciendo esto  
-Bueno, tu sabes lo que te conviene, ya estas hasta el cuello de todas formas, aun asi le haré llegar a mi reina tus inquietudes...  
-No, no, no, no hay necesidad, estoy en esto.  
-Así se habla. Gracias por todo, nos vemos... Pronto.

Esta sensación de culpa es cada vez más grande, pero tengo que seguir actuando como siempre. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que era tardísimo y el rey no había salido de su habitación. Fui a tocarle para ver qué sucedía y escuché otra voz, era Marshall así que ahora ya sabía que había conseguido Creep, lástima que Gumball se escuche tan feliz...

Marshall

Dormí y dormí, a pesar de haber dormida la noche anterior, realmente fue muy extraño, nunca había dormido de noche pero estar con él me hacía hacer lo impensable. Al despertar el sol se había escondido por fin y pude flotar hacia la ventana para respirar aire fresco.  
Alrededor de las 10 de la noche mi peli rosado se apareció en la habitación, se veía tan cansado y a pesar de ello me dedico una hermosa sonrisa le di un leve beso en las mejillas y pude notar su sonrojo.

-¿Qué tal el día, alteza?  
-Muy cansado, demasiado, me retrase y me resultó contraproducente.  
-Tu léxico es demasiado sofisticado para mí- dije haciendo un tono exagerado de diplomacia.  
-tonto- dijo entonando una risa.  
-¿Quieres dormir, cielo?  
-Eres tan cursi Marshall Lee ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?  
-Nadie, porque con nadie más lo podría ser... Exclusivamente contigo- noté su piel estremecerse ante mi comentario lo cual me hizo sonreírle.  
-Está bien, señor cursi, la verdad es que si quiero dormir, estoy muerto de cansancio.  
-Ven, yo me acostaré a tu lado, disfrutarás de mi compañía hasta que te sumerjas en los brazos de Morfeo, te daré el privilegio- tras decir esto hizo ademán de fastidio pero note su media sonrisa, sabía que le fascinada mi forma de ser.  
\- Tssk, ególatra, como siempre.  
-Te encanta.

Se preparó para dormir y fue la segunda mejor noche de mi vida, y rogué a Glob que fuese el comienzo de muchas más. Antes de que el sol se comenzará a asomar por el alba me fui de ahí, pero antes de salir voltee hacia donde se encontraba esa hermosa criatura y retome mi camino a casa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Jamás pude imaginar está euforia. Pero tenía que ir a casa, y también debía dejar de distraer a Gum, ya vendría a molestarlo después.

Gumball.

No sentirlo cerca de mi hizo que sintiera un vacío en mí, un angustia que perduró hasta que me convencí de que no había sido un sueño y de que tampoco se trataba de una broma, comencé mi día con un enorme entusiasmo a pesar de mis pensamientos negativos. Comencé con mis asuntos de día a día, después con las problemáticas y mientras un panadero se quejaba de grupos protestantes contra el consumo del pan (debido a que era algún tipo de canibalismo ya que algunos ciudadanos son panqués, donas o cosas por el estilo) la señora pan de canela (por ejemplo) me dejó una nota sin decir nada, trate de aconsejar al panadero y tranquilizarlo con que su pan seguiría vendiéndose y que no era canibalismo cogí la nota.

"Hey, ve a tú habitación, hay una sorpresa espectacular esperándote"

Me retire dejando instrucciones para el resto del día así como también para el siguiente y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación donde estaba Marshall con un ramo de flores.

-Eh aquí la genial sorpresa... Yo.  
-Ah vaya, eres tú, creí que sería alguien más.  
-¿Alguien más? Oye ¿Quién más puede mandarte una nota y esperarte en tu habitación?- cuando acabo de decir esto note el tono enfadado y me di cuenta que era en serio, se había puesto celoso.  
-Oh bueno, pues ya sabes, yo tengo muchas pretendientes y pues soy soltero, me han pasado cosas.  
-¡Tú no estás soltero!- de verdad estaba celoso.  
-¿A si? Pues según yo sí, a mí nadie me ha pedido ser su novio y menos recuerdo haber aceptado. Así que soy libre de juguetear por ahí- me gustaba esto de hacerlo enrojecer, se veía demasiado tierno.  
-Tú eres mío y eso está estipulado, no sabía que tenía que decirlo. Pero bueno ¿Gum, quieres ser mío?  
-Solo juego bobo, ya lo soy- mi autocontrol se fue al caño y mi tono carmesí reapareció y mi estómago se comprimió, la felicidad era una sensación extraordinaria.

De nuevo la noche fue nuestra y el empoderamiento del que nos habíamos adueñado era espectacular, la vida parece ser tan majestuosa cuando estás enamorado y no existe nada más cuando estás al lado de esa persona. Así me sentía yo y esa tercera noche fue una de las más vivas que pude experimentar.

Creep.

-Misión cumplida, ahora sólo queda esperar a mañana.  
-¡Genial! Estas haciendo un extraordinario trabajo, quiero informes de mañana. Esto está a punto de caer.  
-Sí, mi reina- al terminar la comunicación la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro y caí en cuenta de cuánto odiaba mi trabajo, una vez más. Mañana sería decisivo para mis siguientes movimientos así que tendría que estar listo desde temprano.

De verdad, como odio esto.

Fionna

Las aventuras de estos días habían sido demasiado emocionantes pero Marshall no venía a verme nunca y eso me ponía triste pero todo terminó cuando Cake me trajo ese sobre... un sobre con un solo mensaje "Ve esto, te interesa, Fionna" al principio no quería saber nada, tengo muchos enemigos, era muy sospechoso pero al final me decidí por hacerlo y lo que me encontré fue peor que cualquier trampa posible. Marshall y Gumball estaban... Juntos y mi corazón se desprendía a pedazos pero al mismo tiempo el coraje se adueñaba de mi... Esos dos tenían que darme explicaciones.

*Flash back*

Las dos sostenían su mano como solían hacerlo últimamente, estaban recostadas en el pasto y veían el cielo a plena media noche, era hermoso, amaban hacer eso, más bien, amaban todo lo que hiciesen juntas.

B-bell hacia un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse despierta hasta altas horas de la noche a pesar de sus nuevas responsabilidades en el reino y Marcy se lo agradecía enormemente aunque ella también hacia sus sacrificios, renunciar a todo por ella, por ejemplo. Ya no veía más a su padre, era una exiliada de la nocheosfera pero le importaba muy poco al estar a su lado.

-Marcy, tengo que decirte algo.  
-Dime, amor.  
-Todos creen que debería casarme ahora que mi madre murió, han contactado a lord Herton, todos piensan que su hijo es el indicado.  
-¿Qué? No, no, no, preciosa, tú no te puedes casar con nadie, tenemos que estar juntas, siempre ¿recuerdas?  
-¡Ya lo sé! Yo no me quiero casar ¿pero qué hago? Es... mi deber.  
-Nada de eso... Ven conmigo, vámonos de este lugar, fuguemonos y vivamos como siempre quisimos, nadie podrá decirnos nada y jamás volveremos a esconder nos...

*Fin flashback*


	20. Capítulo 16

**Fionna**

En cuanto salió el sol me dirigí al dulce reino y le pedí a mentita que le avisara a Gumball que estaba ahí, siempre que iba le avisaban en seguida a Gumball sobre todo porque como yo cuido del dulce reino podría ser una emergencia. Gumball se veía contento, se veía mejor que de costumbre.

Hola Fionna ¿Pasa algo?

De hecho, sí, pasa algo.

Y ¿qué es?

¿Por qué demonios estas con mi novio? - le avente las pruebas en el pecho y el alcanzo a atraparlas

¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tienes novio? – abrió el sobre y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de pánico, me miro desconcertado.

Qué demonios ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

La pregunta no es esa, la pregunta es ¿Qué mierdas te sucede? Marshall es mi novio, pero claro como estas colado por él, pero déjame decirte que si lo amenazaste o algo asi no me importara que seas el princi…

Fionna, joder escúchate, nada de lo que me estás diciendo tiene sentido, yo no obligue a Marshall a nada y él no es tu novio

 **Marshall**

Gum había salido de la habitación en cuanto le dijeron que tenía visitas, no tenía ni diez minutos fuera pero lo extrañaba, baje al vestíbulo para ver quien había venido a visitarlo y ver si podía sacarlo de ahí, para mi sorpresa escuche a Gumball agitado, parecía que estaba discutiendo, intercedí para calmar los ánimos.

¿Qué pasa aquí, hay que calm…? ¿Fionna? Pero que pasa - Joder, me había olvidado de Fionna por completo

Te vino a visitar tu novia, ah por cierto no te quiero volver a ver por aquí – Mientras dijo esto me aventó un sobre con fotos que salieron dispersas y Gumball salió de la habitación.

Baje la vista para ver esas fotos y eran de Gumball y yo… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Pero que…

\- ¿Así que estabas jugando con los dos Marshall o como, Gumball te estaba obligando?

\- No, me gusta Gumball, Fionna, yo, no quería lastimarte.

-¿No querias? Entonces ¿para que fuiste a mi casa a decirme esa sarta de mentiras? Dime ¿Para qué llevarme a ese lugar y besarme? ¿Con que intención exactamente lo hiciste? No vengas a decirme que fue para no hacerme daño, y después mentirme con lo de Gumball ¿Te divertiste? Es la maldita broma del siglo Marshall.

-No, no se trata de eso, yo de verdad quiero a Gumball.

-Claaaaaro y la broma sigue, basta Marshall ya no te va a funcionar, puedo dejar pasar lo que me hiciste, de verdad puedo ignorarlo, pero si vuelves a acercarte a Gumball tendrás que vértelas conmigo, se supone que yo cuido de él y de este reino y si te conviertes en una amenaza mayor tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. Ah y por cierto tampoco vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Cuando Fionna termino de amenazarme corrí a la habitación de Gumball tenía que decirle que no era lo que pensaba, bueno realmente ¿Qué no era cierto? Porque realmente si jugué con ambos, fui un estúpido e hice las cosas mal. Toque la puerta, pero nadie respondió, tome la perilla para abrirla, pero una voz me detuvo.

-Joder, ni te atrevas a abrir la maldita puerta- Era Gumball y su voz se escuchaba muy ruda pero como en medio de llantos.

-Gumball déjame explicarte, déjame hablar contigo?

\- ¿Para qué? Para que me sigas mintiendo y jugando conmigo ¿Cuánto más ibas a seguir riéndote de mí, hasta qué punto pensabas llegar? Solo lárgate, cobro mi parte del trato y quiero que te vayas, pero para siempre, ya te cobraste ahora márchate.

No pude insistir, lo oía sollozar y no iba a fingir que podía arreglarlo, me excedí esta vez y seguro nadie me iba a creer que no lo hice con malas intenciones así que solo me fui, di media vuelta y me fui lo más rápido que pude, el sol me quemaba y dolía, pero lo que sentía en ese momento ahogaba cualquier dolor físico. No sé hacia donde iba solo seguí y seguí.

 ***Flashback***

Cuando Braco el hijo de Lord Herton llego al dulce reino, P-Bell tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo con él, en el fondo él le caía bien, pero ni de lejos lo llegaba a querer como a Marceline. Marceline por su parte odiaba los días y se le retorcía el estómago de pensar que ella estaba con él y lo que más la enfadaba era que tuvieron la oportunidad de irse y P.B la había desperdiciado diciendo que tenía responsabilidades y que ya haría que todos desistieran de esa idea, pero cuando se anunció el compromiso de los jóvenes ya no se aguantó más, durante la noche se coló hasta la ventana de la habitación de la pelirosada.

\- ¿Qué demonios Bonnie, no se supone que harías que no pasara justamente esto?

-Todo se me salio de las manos Marceline, decidieron sin preguntarme siquiera, mi padre me hubiese preguntado primero, es mi futuro, pero aquí nadie me lo pregunto.

-Vamonos, ahora si Bonnie, vámonos.

-Pero…

-Prefieres casarte con alguien que no quieres y vivir infeliz o irte conmigo y tener toda una vida juntas.

-Estar contigo, por supuesto, pero ¿Cómo?

-Mañana en la noche, en el cementerio, está cercano a la salida de la ciudad, sé a dónde ir para que nadie nos encuentre, eh viajado mucho y en el cementerio nadie nos vera ¿Qué dices?

\- Está bien, nos vemos mañana en el cementerio, vámonos de aquí. Pero anda vete que alguien puede verte o escucharnos.

-Está bien amor, me voy, hasta mañana.

El plan era perfecto nadie las vería y nadie sabría dónde estaban, vivirían felices vivirán alejadas de todo eso, de las personas que no las querían juntas sin embargo ellas no sabían que esa noche, esa noche en donde planearon su fuga una sombre se asomaba en una ventana un poco más arriba y escuchaba silenciosamente el plan de las dos amantes.

 ***Fin Flashback***


	21. Capítulo 17

***Flashback***

En cuanto se hubo metido el sol Marceline se dispuso a salir de la nocheosfera para encontrarse con ella, no se llevaría nada porque sería sospechoso de por si su papa estaba muy susceptible con ella. Marceline nunca tomo en serio el cargo que le correspondía por derecho y por eso mismo su padre y ella siempre terminaban peleando, él quería retirarse pronto y saber que alguien ocuparía su lugar y que mejor que Marceline, aunque ella no tenía los mismos planes.

Salió del castillo sin que nadie se percatara, pensó en su padre, en su reino, pero no pudo sentir indiferencia, realmente nunca le había gustado estar ahí, a ella solo le gustaba estar con Bonnie. Cuando comenzó a caminar para marcharse su papa la detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Le dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

-Voy a dar un paseo, nada de importancia ¿Podrías soltarme? - intentó soltarse de la agarradera.

\- ¿Realmente es eso o vas a ir con la chiquilla rosada esa? - dijo mientras la apretaba aún más.

-Claro que no ¿que no sabes que está comprometida? - intentaba parecer lo más tranquila posible e intentaba soltarse al mismo tiempo.

-Pues fíjate que no te creo nada, me han dicho lo contrario, me dicen que tú te quieres fugar con esa chiquilla ¿Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias Marceline? ustedes dos son el futuro de sus respectivos reinos y están pensando como unas adolescentes irresponsables dejando a la deriva todo. De hecho, me parece increíble que ella haya aceptado irse así sin más cuando el deseo de su padre era que ella llevara las riendas de ese dulce reino, pero no tengo que pensarlo demasiado está muy claro que tu influiste mucho para que esa muchachita haya terminado de cambiar sus planes por unos más... estúpidos. Y tú, pretendes abandonar a tu propia gente, te eh instruido para que cuando yo no esté más tú asumas este cargo, el de la jefa y... - Estaba exaltado y apretaba más y más fuerte a Marceline, pero ella ni se inmutaba.

-Basta, no quiero escucharte más, tú sabes perfectamente que a mí nunca me han interesado estas cosas y no solo por Bonnie, si no fuese por ella seria la misma historia, me gusta viajar, la música. - sentía el dolor en el brazo, pero no lo demostraría, jamás se permitía demostrarle algo a su padre.

-Que egoísta estas siendo muchachita... pero tú no saldrás de aquí, eso es seguro

Bonnie espero, espero toda la noche en aquel cementerio, pero Marceline jamás apareció y pasaron meses, semanas y no se presentó. Pensó que tal vez le hubiese pasado algo, pero llamo un par de veces a la nocheosfera y siempre era el mismo mensaje "Esta ocupada, no puede hablar, ella se comunicara después" ¿A que estaba jugando? su boda estaba prevista para dentro de 2 semanas y no sabía nada de la pelinegra. Una semana después salió un anuncio, Marceline Abaader se casaría, se casaría con un príncipe. Bonnie no podía creerlo, ella la había abandonado y ni siquiera se molestó en decírselo a la cara, le costó mucho asimilarlo, aun en su boda esperaba que la pelinegra apareciera, pero no lo hizo sino hasta unos meses después cuando ella ya había aceptado su destino, hasta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

 ***Flash Back***

 **Sé que es poco para toooodo lo que me eh tardado en actualizar pero de verdad la universidad me consume y apenas salgo de mi bloqueo mental, gracias a los que aún me leen jajaja y espero os guste.**


End file.
